


Winter Sun

by bubbly_tea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter and Summer AU, and I needed something to turn in, because that was the assignment at the time, this is written like a children's fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_tea/pseuds/bubbly_tea
Summary: The story of curious winter and lonely summer and how all seasons came to be.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Winter Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a story with the same concept. I unfortunately don't remember who had this idea first, but if you know which fic I'm talking about, please let me know so I can credit them.

Once there lived a spirit in a cave. It was cold and it was dark most of the time, but the spirit had his family with him and that was enough. They were happy in the dark and when they ventured out they left frost in their wakes ns chilled the very bones of the earth. They made the ground pale with snow and drew ice from the air. And when it was time for them to retreat, they slumbered in their cave and waited while the sun shone down, for this was no longer winter's domain. And yet the spirit remained awake, and watched the world outside as it bloomed into stunning color and life breathed its first breath. He knew not who it was who brought such joy from the dirt, but he could not help but be entranced by the one who could make his world less gray. The day was warm and bright when he caught sight of him, the one who carried life in his hands, and he was beautiful. He was tan and slim with hair as yellow as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky and the spirit swore the stars stole light from this boy's smile.

The spirit watched from his cave with his often sleeping family and wondered if someday they could meet. So he gathered up his courage and left his cave for the very first time, ready to meet the bringer of light. Frost wilted the grass beneath the spirit's feet.

"Hello," the spirit said. "Who are you?"

The other boy smiled. "I am Naruto. Would you like to be my friend?"

The other spirit was surprised, but nodded with a hesitant smile. "I am known as Sasuke. Shall we ever meet again?"

Naruto's only answer was a beaming smile.

And so began the friendship of Naruto and Sasuke. Many months they met and lay in the meadows drinking sweet honeyed wine and tart grapes, speaking of nothing but peace and the little things that made them happy. "My family makes me happy," Sasuke said. "They are proud, but they are also kind, and they show me how to carry out our duties."

"Ah," said Naruto. "Then you are lucky. For I am all alone, and I have no one to show me what I am to be. But I have you, and that is enough." And indeed, Naruto's smile told Sasuke he was enough.

They met for a year before Sasuke's father caught them. "You are not to meet with Naruto!" he bellowed, and the ground shook with his voice and the air chilled with his rage. "I will not have it! You are to stay in the cave and go no further, or calamity will ruin this world and it will be your fault!"

And so Sasuke stayed in the cave. His heart broke, but what else was he to do? He watched Naruto from his cave and the thought of the grapes that were once sweet with his company soured on his tongue. He did not suffer alone; Naruto withered without his beloved Sasuke, and the life slowly seeped from the ground. The sun no longer shone as bright and the stars no longer had a smile to pull light from.

Sasuke could bear it no longer and crept from the cave and ran to his Naruto. They both wept with joy, for they were finally reunited. They lay once again in the meadows, and the flowers welcomed their presence. But Naruto looked at his friend with concern, for Sasuke's father told them the world will be brought to ruin if they met again! "What are you to do, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. "Look, the sky is already rumbling and light shoots through the clouds."

"I do not know," Sasuke said. "But it will have been worth it to be here with you."

Naruto acquiesced, and delighted in Sasuke's company.

But everything was alright, somehow; when Sasuke's father felt nothing wrong, he slumbered in peace, his son's absence unknown to him.

But Naruto and Sasuke agreed, their paths were not meant to cross for long, though it broke their hearts to admit it. They had their duties to perform; Sasuke, to chill the earth and send the world into sleep, and Naruto, to wake it back up and spread warmth and life. And so for three months between when Naruto must traipse the earth and Sasuke must trail frost from his fingers, they met in their meadow and reveled in the other's presence. Naruto's warmth thawed the cold of Sasuke's hands, and the rains they heralded did not break the earth, but soothed it. And so for the rest of time, when Naruto and Sasuke met, it was known that they did not bring destruction, and that their union only healed.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! To the original author with this AU idea, I hope you know I really like your work and I hope you like mine as well! And to everyone, have a wonderful day, night, or anything in between! <3
> 
> Note: this is unbeta-ed. If you spot any mistakes, let me know. Thank you!


End file.
